The instant invention relates generally to capping machines and more specifically it relates to a cap alternator feed device.
Numerous capping machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to place caps onto bottles and the like after the bottles have been filled with a product. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.